<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Numb by Siriusfan13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327120">Numb</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13'>Siriusfan13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Word Ficlets [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rurouni Kenshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My seventh 100 word ficlet. The thoughts running through Kenshin's mind as Shishio's blade slices not only into him, but Yumi as well. Please Read and Review! Thank you!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himura Kenshin/Yukishiro Tomoe, Komagata Yumi/Shishio Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>100 Word Ficlets [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Numb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I still own nothing Ruroken.</p><p>Another Kyoto arc ficlet... Again from Kenshin's point of view. This time about Yumi and Shishio...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Numb</strong>
</p><p>I am numb.</p><p>Frozen in place for this eternal instant, unable to comprehend what could possibly have been going through your mind.</p><p>Do you know what you've<em> done</em>? What you've taken? What you've destroyed?</p><p>As though in slow motion, your blade slides from my flesh. Backs out of her dying body.</p><p>You've committed my sin.</p><p>But yours... is it possible that yours could be <em>worse</em>?</p><p>You intentionally destroyed that. Killed her.</p><p>I close my eyes.</p><p>I don't want to see that she's smiling.</p><p>That she gladly died for you.</p><p>Because it makes me think...</p><p>Tomoe smiled, too.</p><p>Leaving me numb.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note: 100 word story number seven. The weird thing about this one is that it's still a ficlet to me, but it came out kind of like a poem. So I guess you can call it whatever you want. Either way, not counting the disclaimer, title or author's note, it's 100 words long...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>